Destiny
by Valencia Cannon
Summary: ok...um...suck at summarys but petty much about a girl named Moab who is a slayer...who just moved to a new town...and that's all i have for now
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer…thingy…well I don't really know what this is so I'll just leave it like this thanks

A/N- ok this would be my second fic that I've written and so you'll have to bare with me I know I have lots of spelling and grammar problems. Also just so you for warned I tend to make mistakes. Like in my other one I happened to accidentally skip this huge part and so it really didn't make since if this happens just let me know on a review and I'll fix it ASAP thanks for you time and please R&R cause I won't update tell someone does thanks bye bye

Prologue

"I think it's kind of a coincidence seeing you here. Acutely it's really not...it must have been the whole dying thing. What to know the weird part?" she asked looking around the cold dark graveyard. "The fact that you'll be most likely the last one of your kind that I kill here." she then flipped over the tall gravestone. To were the tall vamp stood.

"That or I'll be the one to kill you," he said in a deep almost scary voice.

"You almost got me there, but I think I got you first." with that she shoved a wooden stake hard into his chest exactly were the heart could be found. "I thought it would be better then that...I guess it's just destiny huh?" she threw her stake down and headed home. Only when she went home she wasn't alone she was being followed by something.

Chapter 1

"Moab wake up honey it's time for school!" my mom yelled up the stairs I moaned as I rolled for the bed and then drug myself into the shower. I was not in the mood for school today. Of course I'm rarely in the mood for school so what else it new. Oh yeah maybe the fact that I'm starting a new school.

About an hour later I was headed off toward my first hour class. My mom told me that I really needed to work on going to class this year so I decided that because we mostly moved here because of me...well see it's kind of complicated...but to make a really long story short mom lost here job because I kind of tore the place apart though to my defense it wasn't all me...just a lot of it. Anyway as I headed off to my first hour class the halls were completely silent and well frankly kind of freaky.

The bell had rang about 15 minutes ago. I wasn't in class then because I was still busy in the office that and talking to the principal...who seemed relatively cool...it's just he's the principal and well...I'm a student and so you get what I'm saying...of course it most likely has to do with the fact that my school record isn't the...well cleanest of the bunch...but it's not my fault that I'm the slayer...nope it's some stupid thing called destiny, maybe destiny's a person...like it's all destiny's fault...well in that case I hate this destiny chick. Anyway back to what I was saying I was headed off toward my first hour class...and well it's not like you really care is it...I went to first hour. And as I opened the door everyone looked at me and the there was introductions you know the usual. " I'm Moab McStaton from good old Mushville...Southern California that is and we moved here because my mom needed a job...My dad's not around and never has been. The end." and that's pretty much how it went...but that's not why I'm tell you all this no I'm telling you all this because for a shock of the century I made a friend on the first day...well two acutely.

See it's not that I didn't want friends it's just I sort of do much better off by my self...that and well when I have friends I have to keep like everything from them which is way hard and so I generally try and be friendless and yes it's kind of lonely but you can blame this on Destiny. Anyway are nice little meeting went a little like this.

"Hey I'm AnnaLee." a girl with the longest most beautiful blood red hair I've ever seen.

"Moab...but you sort of all ready know that huh?" I said laughing a little bit.

"Well we could just act like I don't. Just to make it easer on me and you that way I can think of things to say and you can have easy answers..." she smiled all sweet like and I knew right then that I had found a friend.

"Sounds good..." I said laughing a little to my self.

"So...Mushville huh? Are they famous for Mush or something?" she asked making me laugh. "Mushville was just some small town that Mom found my dad in, they fell in love, made me, and then Dad moved away and Mom just never left until now that is. And for the other thing I don't acutely know...but must likely. The town is so small the people had to think of something to do." I said smiling as AnnaLee returned it. "So you go by Anna or anything?" I asked thinking suddenly of her name.

"Oh...not very often but some people do call me Lee which ever is better for you." she shrugged.

"Ok Anna it is then...I've always loved that name." I said thinking of the names I had picked out for my kids...that is if I ever have any.

"Really most people think it's dumb and old fashioned...but you really like it?" she asked getting a little red in the face.

"God I love it...and mostly I love it because it's old fashioned...but I'm kind of weird that way." I said shrugging.

"So where's Moab come from?" she asked

"It's were my mom was born...Moab Utah." I smiled thinking of the story Mom told over and over about how my name came up.

"Really wow...I'm not named after anything in particular...just a name my dad was in love with." she shrugged as the bell rang telling us it was time for the next class.

A/N hoped you like it it's just getting started so it is kind of boring but please R&R and you don't count C.J.W. cause I know you


	2. New Chappy 1

When it was time for lunch I found Anna easily because she had promised to meet me at this special place. Only when I got there she wasn't alone. No she was standing next to this wicked hot guy with fluffy blond hair and nice big arms…the kind that are all big and strong looking, except there like hidden muscle…only being who I am I just happen to take note of these things…not only did he have gorgeous arms…but his legs…well he was warring those long guy shorts, but I could still see his wicked strong caves…and well my god they were gorgeous.

When it was time for lunch I found Anna easily because she had promised to meet me at this special place. Only when I got there she wasn't alone. No she was standing next to this wicked hot guy with fluffy blond hair and nice big arms…the kind that are all big and strong looking, except there like hidden muscle…only being who I am I just happen to take note of these things…not only did he have gorgeous arms…but his legs…well he was warring those long guy shorts, but I could still see his wicked strong caves…and well my god they were gorgeous.

Automatically I ran my fingers threw my long brownish/blond hair so that it was left covering half of my face…this of course was a trick right out of the book. So as I walked up to the two of them, hair in face, I thought of something…and of course it was about Destiny…see Destiny might have been mean enough to put the curse of the slayer…and that's exactly what it is, a curse, but she, lucky for me, nice enough to give me the looks it took…you know to pass as a true beauty. See I know exactly what you thinking…I'm cocky as hell right…well not exactly cause more then once I've had guys hitting on me and…trying to get dates off of me…and well even some seem to think I would be easy enough that they try to take me. Not only this but usually when I'm around guys there always talking all quietly to each other and then they'll do that hole little look my way thing and then they laugh…obviously thinking about thing…well things that really don't need to be stated. So this is why I did this the element of surprise you see…if he can't see my face when I first come up to him I have the advantage of making him all gitty like and it's freaking hilarious.

I walked up to Anna who had noticed me and waved me over. "hey" she said a little to brightly for my tastes, but since I was already like in love with the girl it didn't seem to bug me.

"Hey" I said nodding my head as I said it.

"Hello" unknown cute boy said in this really deep voice that was all like…sexy.

"Sorry, this is Moab, Moab this is Roger." Anna said making the interdictions. Roger stuck out his hand in a stupid old fashioned way that seemed oddly appropriate…I waited a minute before I took it but as I did I flipped my head just right making my hair fly out of my face and landing gracefully behind my shoulder of course as I said earlier in perfect timing I could make the guy go all gitty which was exactly what I did since just as I did this Roger was saying

"It's nice to met you." Only he didn't quite get the met you out because he saw my face and when he did his words kind of went something like his. "It's nice to mmmeeeoooowwww" which was freaking hilarious just like I said earlier making me laugh.

"Yah it's is nice to meow you to." I said mockingly also making Anna laugh along with me.

"Meet I meant meet." He said hurryingly and correcting himself.

"Yeah I got it thanks. By the way who do you mix up meow and meet?" I asked making Anna laugh.

"Well you see…it's this little thing called slip of the tongue. Cause I saw a…cat over there and it made me think meow which made me say meow." He said obviously thinking on his feet.

"Nice." I said smiling

"Anyway one of my teachers said I needed to pick up some book that we're reading in class so could you show me to the library…cause I'm still a little lost in this school." I said looking at Anna.

"Oh yeah sure…what's the book?" she asked smiling brightly

"Um…you know I'm not really sure, but I do have it written down." I said shrugging.

"Well that's ok come on we can go now." Anna said picking up a blue backpack that had a nicely drawn flower on it.

"Did you draw that?" I asked pointing to the flower.

"Oh that…nah it's just a doodle not really a drawing." She said shrugging

"Come on library's this way." Roger said linking his arm threw mine.

"That is so more then a doodle it's gorgeous." I said to Anna not caring about the arm or the fact that Roger was pulling me along.

"No it's not…its just some dumb flower I drew when I was board." Anna said

"Well you good then." I said giving up.

"Just drop it there's no way she'll admit that she's good nor will she ever let you see anything else she' s drawn." Roger said noticing our nice little debate because of this I decided I would do just that.

(A/N- whenever you see this it means that it's a little bit later in time…that or scenery change)

When we got to the library it was like heaven had just been opened for AnnaLee obviously she loved books since the second we walked in she headed toward all the books with this great big smile on here face and she made this little noise as she headed to this self. As she did this a middle aged man walked out of one of the back rooms…for some strange reason it seemed that I suddenly knew him though I had never met him before.

"Lee!" he said this shows just how much Anna spent in here. When the librarian knows you by name it's kind of scary.

"Hey Mr. Thomson" Anna said smiling her sweet little girl smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"Oh I brought a new student in…are these new?" she asked pointing to the books that were on a shelf…ok even sadder she notices when new books come in…wow I never thought I would say this, but I thing I've just made friends with a geek.

"Yes they are…and where's your friend?" he asked obviously he Haden's seen me as I came in.

"I'm right here." I said making him turn to face me. As he did I realized once again I knew this man from somewhere thought I still couldn't put my finger on were form.

"Oh…your early" he said looking rather confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Oh I'm sorry...um...oh can I help you?" he asked shaking his head as if to clear it of some unknown thing.

"Do I know you?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I don't know what's your name?" he asked looking into my eyes as if this would help solve the mystery.

"It's Moab…Moab McStaton." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Not that I can recall" he said though I knew he was lying…don't ask me how I knew I just did. "Right…well I need this book…" I said going back to the original reason I was here…I guessed if Mr. Johnston didn't want to tell me how we knew each other I would come back later and find out even if I had to threaten it out of him.

"Ok that's fine what's the book?" he asked

"It's _Oliver Twist_." I said I've always been in love with English…oddly enough and so this year my mom decided I needed to be in Honors English and so I had to read lots and lots of books.

"I know exactly were that one is." He said smiling a bit. "It's this way if you don't mind following me around those old dusty shelf's I'll show you were." He said obviously trying to get me alone…if most teachers were trying this I would be a little worried, but since it was the school librarian. I was much worried…that and the fact that I was the slayer.

"Not a prob." I said smiling as he led me to the back of the library.

"Alright now that we're alone you can tell me the truth. Do you know me?" I asked the second we were out of ears shot from the others.

"As a matter of fact I do…not to well but I believe we have met before…in Mushville. Of course back then you were much younger and…might I add stressed over the apocalypse that was coming." He said and just then it all click just like the phone does when you hang it up.

"Wait your Quinton Johnston!" I said I when the first of my apocalypse came I was way stressed along with my old watcher and we had needed a little help and so calling the nearest watcher Quinton had come…we hadn't spent much time together.

"Yes that would be me…not only am I that, but I'm your new watcher." He said smiling brightly.


End file.
